An unexpected visitor!
by mariannedanny
Summary: Jinx contemplates the HIVE 5... Kid Flash saves her... and it gets goooood.P.S. first few chapters... yeah! gets goooooooooood!


A/N ok pplz... this starts out depresing, but really... it gets better. and there is a hilariously GOOD twist in the end )

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen Titans... Kid Flash... Jinx... or anything else we refered to unconsiously

* * *

Chapter 1 (the only chapter) 

As I looked out the window I noticed the rain pouring down, I was going to leave the Hive 5 tonight, maybe I should leave tomorrow, I couldn't leave tomorrow. I said I would leave tonight, and I must. If I started putting it off, well… I might never leave. I didn't want to leave, not really, it was raining hard and I knew I would miss the guys, even though they were total fools.

They were stupid and in my way a lot, but they _were _the closest thing to a family I had. If that annoying speedster had just stayed in Star City I would have been happy, well… I would have been content, happy was never really an emotion I experienced. It was because of him I was leaving, I could try to deny it, but what's the point? He was the one who said _you can do better _I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's been a week since he gave me my first rose, even while I was committing a crime.

The speedster thought he knew me. I was a fool to think he could help me. He tried to convert me. I should hate him for that. I hate him, but not for what he did to me. He was surprisingly nice, he wanted to know about me, he seemed to already know, but what's the real difference?

I decided to finish packing before I lost my gut, or one of those morons tried to bug me. I only had a small messenger bag; it was black and held a lot for its size. In it I put my tooth brush, some toothpaste, his roses, some spare clothes, money, and a newspaper clipping of the Hive 5 robbing a bank, I had no other picture of us, and I couldn't very well leave without one.

I was about to leave when I realized I must have forgotten something, it didn't occur to me what it might be, but I had that feeling like once I was gone I would remember. Then it hit me. A good bye letter. I found some pen and paper,

Dear Hive 5,

I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I can't put up with it any longer. Petty crimes are no longer fun, and I think I need some time by myself. I will miss you all. Don't bother looking for me, I'm doing this for me. I hope to some day come back, even if it's just to see what you guys are up to. If I do come back, try having the place nice for me. I was going to look around town for a place to stay or something, but if Jump City is too small for me I was hoping to leave and start fresh.

Your friend,

Jinx.

I feel bad for leaving them without a proper good bye, but they would stop me. I read over my letter, and realized that I sounded sad and lonely in it, I also realized I made a lot of grammar mistakes. I smiled for the first time in a while, I never was good at English, I could never portray a true emotion.

I made my way out into the rain, and only when I was soaking wet and shivering did I realize that I should have brought a rain coat and umbrella. I waned to find Kid Flash and ask him what to do next, but I knew it would please him too much. He was the happy-go-lucky type, and I just couldn't stand it right now.

I had walked for a good 15 minutes, all the time wondering whether or not it was a good idea to leave. Just because Kid Flash said I could do better didn't mean it was true.

I was almost on the other side of town when I realized how tired I really was. I ducked into a dark ally and fell asleep. It was hard and uncomfortable, and that was after I went completely numb from the cold.

I woke up just as the sun was coming up, and I was still wet, it hadn't stopped raining and I was sure I would catch a cold. I stepped into a small café, but the prices were too high for me if I wanted to eat anything so I got a small coffee instead. I always hated stating off my day without food, but when you live on the streets, there isn't much you can do about it.

I went to the park, no one was there, I don't blame them, the rain had slowed down, but it was still there. I sat on a bench and started crying, there was no one to keep me company anymore, and I was already sick of sleeping in ally ways.

"I'm never going to be happy am I?" I sort of asked me conscience.

"Don't say that, of cores you'll be happy."

Was I going crazy, or did some one just speak to me? Oh no, it was that moron Kid Flash. Why was he here?

"Um… please don't freak out when I do this." He was saying rather nervously.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, I hoped I didn't sound too scared.

"Well…" With that he lifted me up and the next thing I saw were trees flying past, then buildings, then town houses, and then nothing but farm land. "Whoops, we went too far!" he exclaimed as he started running again. I felt dizzy and a little scared, I tried to scream, on roller coasters that always helped, but nothing came out.

We had finally stopped and we were in an apartment building, I couldn't tell where we were because he had zoomed me in so fast. All I knew was that the walls were cream, the floors were a dark wood, and that he was unlocking the door to apartment #128. I was scared, but hoped he couldn't tell, I still thought I was going to throw up, but when he opened the door to his apartment and led me to the sofa I felt better.

"Um… I'm sorry for that, but I heard you left the Hive 5, and when I noticed the rain I had to help you. Do you have dry clothes?" Was it possible that he sounded concerned, maybe, or maybe he was just preoccupied?

"Well… I had, but they got wet too." I didn't know what to say, so I just decided to be grateful I was out of the rain for a bit.

"Here you can wear these for now." He was handing her some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Thank you." I'm not sure if he even heard it, I was truly stunned by how nice he was being to me.

He showed me to the bathroom and I took a shower. I let the hot water run from my hair down my back and exit into the drain; it felt so good to be clean again. When I got out of the shower and dressed into his clothing, it felt weird to wearing his stuff, but I had to get used to it, after all, my clothing was wet. I managed to dry my bra & underwear with the hair dryer, I was shocked to find that he owned one, but extremely grateful, I don't know what I would have done if they were still wet.

Damn it! I forgot gel. I guess I wasn't going to be putting my hair up as usual. I stepped out of the bathroom and he was on the couch watching TV, some show with unicorns was on. Was he mocking me? Well, I couldn't really get mad if he had so willingly taken me in.

It was late afternoon, and I was starting to get sleepy. He had set up the pull out couch in less than a second. Sometimes he amazed me; he was adorably nice to every one, even me.

I was happy, my luck started changing.

"Hey… Kid Flash?" There was something on my mind, I knew I might get kicked out for it, but I had to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could… um… give me a kiss good night?" I was expecting him to walk away, or to just simply tell me to leave, I don't know what came into me.

"Sure." Was all he said though.

He walked over to where I was laying on his couch and sat down next to me. He gently leaned down and his lips met mine, they were warm and loving, he moved his hand to my cheek. He had pulled away, sure he had crossed a line, but I grabbed his hand before he left, I don't know what I was thinking, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Don't go." I think I sounded pleading, but it felt right. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

He pulled away for a second as he climbed on top of me.

"I knew you loved me." He had a naughty grin on his face, I was prepared though. I wasn't going to be caught off guard this time.

Our lips reconnected and I couldn't resist the urge to run my hands through his hair, it felt great, he had thick hair that wrapped around my fingers like they didn't want my hands to every leave. I pulled him close and I'm sure I heard him groan. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him yet closer and now I was sure he was groaning, even I let a small moan escape my lips. Our lips parted as he kissed his way from my jaw line down my neck, along my collar bone, and back up, I tilted my head back in pleasure, now I couldn't stop moaning and groaning. I couldn't control myself anymore, all I wanted was Kid Flash. I rolled him over so that I was on top, I was pretty sure I had a devilish smile on my face, because he looked prepared. In one moment my shirt was off and I was pleased to see his eyes widen at my pretty black bra with purple lace. I leaned back down to kiss him, his hands roaming my back, he was all over, and it felt good. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and I heard him groan.

He rolled me over and took off his shirt, he had so many muscles, I wanted so badly to touch them, and with that, I did. His muscles were strong and made me want more of him. He began kissing me softly again, first going from my cheek, to my jaw bone, and slowly making his way down my neck, he was making me quiver with anticipation. He made his way to my collar bone, but instead of making his way back up he continued down to my cleavage and down my stomach. This was too much for me, he knew exactly what to do to me, and I loved him for it. He was slowly making his way up again to my mouth. I gently nibbled his bottom lip, and his groans grew louder.

I now rolled him over again and started to trace his jaw with my mouth. I moved down planting soft kisses down his neck and along his many muscles. I slipped my hands into his loose fitted jeans and was pleased to see the look on his face, there was nothing but pleasure there. He was groaning so loud now I was expecting the neighbors to come knocking on his door. I slipped my hands out of his pants now, slowly unzipping them and pulling them off. He was wearing checkered boxers underneath his jeans. I made my way back up each muscle up his neck, sucking softly, I traced his jaw line and started nibbling on his ear lobe, I moved to his cheeks, out lining his face, I placed a soft kiss on his nose, and finally made it to his mouth, my ultimate goal. Sucking softly on his lower lip, and then pressing my lips down onto his and letting my tongue slip into his.

I giggled as he rolled me over, I guess it was my turn on the bottom again, and I can't say I minded. He was kissing me passionately, his hands roaming my back. I tried to hold in a moan or two, but it was too hard, I had to let them out. He was gently sucking on my neck and occasionally nibbling a bit. He started sucking on my collar bone, gently kissing me all the way back up. He had just reached my mouth when there was a knock on the door.

He looked upset but put on his jeans and t-shirt and told me to go into his room. I couldn't help but peek out the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Beast Boy, from the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Hey Wally, can I come in?" He had said.

"Well… now's not the best time, I was about to go to sleep, do you mind coming back tomorrow?" Wow, Wally? Kid Flash was a fast thinker.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought I heard you talking to a girl. I had needed help with asking Raven out, and Cyborg said I should ask you" Wow, since when did Beast Boy like Raven? That was new.

"No girl… I don't think at least, but we'll talk about Raven tomorrow. Bye!" With that beast Boy left.

* * *

I came out fully dressed now, and planted a soft kiss on Wally's lips.

"Raven huh?" I asked knowing I must have been grinning.

There was another knock on the door. Kid Flash groaned and went to the door, and I went back to his room. It was Beast Boy **again**.

* * *

"Dude, now I'm sure I heard a girls voice! WHO is she?" I was shocked, I thought Beast Boy didn't have a brain. I started panicking, but shouldn't have because Kid Flash was starting to get mad.

"I think I would know if I had a girl in my room. Don't **you** think?" Kid Flash was gradually raising his voice.

"Sorry dude, but if you don't can I come in?" Beast Boy asked mischievously.

"I **_was_** about to go to bed, you should too, Good night now!" and with that Kid Flash closed the door.

* * *

I was about to say something, when Kid Flash ran over to me picked me so either of my legs went on each side of his waist and kissed me passionately. He brought me over to his bed and we collapsed on it.

All of a sudden we heard Beast Boy's voice _again_.

* * *

"Dude! It's only 6 PM! How are you tired! It's important!" He whined. "I'm coming in." Kid Flash was at the door in less than a second locking it so that Beast Boy couldn't get through. All of a sudden Beast Boy morphed into a fly and morphed back, standing in front of Kid Flash.

"I know someone's in here, dude! I can smell and hear them! Just tell me who it is and I'll leave you alone!"

"Fine, you want to know who it is! It's my mom, happy!"

"That was definitely NOT your mom I heard something more like, making out and whispering to go into your room. If that really was your mom, you're disgusting!"

"Ummm… It was… the T. V!"

"What kind of a movie were you watching because I heard heartbeats increasing and your couch is kind of in the pulled out position."

"Beast Boy, sometimes you can hear things that are coming from another room, not me, second sometimes my bed gets boring to sleep in and I like sleeping on the pull out couch. All questions have been answered, now I'm sure Raven misses you so why don't you go to her now. See you tomorrow." Kid Flash was talking so fast that Beast Boy was getting confused trying to make out what he was saying and didn't realize that Kid Flash was pushing him closer and closer to the door.

"Bye dude!" Said Beast Boy and he was finally gone.

* * *

I turned around and Kid Flash was laying on the bed his hands over his eyes trying to calm himself down. I thought I would help, so I crawled next to him and snuggled up. He wrapped his arms around me and I stroked his hair in attempt to calm him.

"Mmmm… I love that." His eyes were half-lidded, fluttering closed every now and then.

"Mmmm… I love you." His eyes shot open when he heard me say that. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I love you too." We drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning we both awoke in each other's arms but were distracted when we heard a loud knocking on the door. Kid Flash looked like he wanted to murder the person disturbing us, but I planted a kiss on his lips to calm him down.

"It's ok. I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

He smiled mischievously and said, "Hmmm. You waiting for me sounds nice…" He kissed me again and went to the door.

* * *

Kid Flash opened the door not only to Beast Boy, but to Cyborg and Robin as well.

"Hey man, Beast Boy said you had a girl over, so who was it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah we're all dying to know." Cyborg added in.

Kid Flash wanted to die on the spot.

"I did not have a girl over last night, Beast Boy has no brain and couldn't possibly process the information being thrown at him."

"Dude you kept making excuses I know someone was there," he took a minute to sniff the air, "and is still here."

I froze when I heard the last words. First, I was in Kid Flash's PJ's and second they didn't know I was no longer a villain.

With that Beast Boy morphed into a dog and pushed his way around Kid Flash and into the apartment with Robin and Cyborg following close.

"If you don't have anything to hide, what's the point of not letting us come in?" Cyborg asked wickedly.

"I don't invade your privacy, especially my house, so you shouldn't either and second of all, if you don't get out, I WILL tell Starfire and Raven before you can even blink an eye lid." Said Kid Flash in a rather calm voice.

"Well then those two can leave but I'm staying." Cyborg said triumphantly. Beast Boy and Robin looked like they wanted to die, they backed out the door.

"Cyborg we're all leaving now." Said Robin in a panicky voice.

"Fine man, but I will find out sooner or later."

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys, hope to get another visit soon." With that, Kid Flash closed the door and when I turned around, I fund Kid Flash standing there looking exhausted. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer.

"We'll tell them soon." He whispered in my ear with a smile.


End file.
